Never Wake A Sleeping Soldier
by KaytieGrl
Summary: None of the Avengers have ever seen him asleep before. Until today... Just a short one shot I am trying out.


**Never Wake a Sleeping Soldier**

**An Avengers Fan-Fic**

**I own nothing**

**HI GUYS! So this is my first Avengers fic, so go easy on me if I didn't get the characters just right. Other than that, I would love if you guys would review me. Tell me what I need to work on, or if you want to see more of something. I wrote some stuff for Teen Titans, and I would love if you guys would check that out. So without further ado…..THE STORY!**

The Avengers had noticed one thing about Steve Rogers. He was always awake. Who could blame him? Seventy years, asleep in ice, who would really need sleep after that? Well, he was human, after all. As strong and agile as he may be, he still needed rest. Steve did sleep though. Maybe not as much as a normal person, but still. No one had seen their Captain asleep before. At least not voluntarily, he had been beaten unconscious during a fight before, ONE TIME. That was the first time. And most likely the last.

Until today…

Captain Rogers was in the gym with Natasha, Thor was in Asguard visiting his father, Clint was on a mission, Bruce was probably in his room, and Tony was in his lab, like he had been all day. When Steve and Natasha finished in the gym, she went up to her room to shower and change, Steve did the same.

When Rogers got back to the living area of the tower, Natasha was already there sitting at the end of the large couch, flipping through T.V channels.

"Nothing good on today…" She mumbled quietly to herself.

Steve cleared his throat and Natasha turned her head toward him, "Hey." She said before turning back around.

"Hello." Steve replied.

We walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end. Elbow on the armrest. Head in hand.

Natasha stopped flipping on some documentary on spiders. Steve found it repulsive, although she thought it was fascinating. Natasha got up to go get something to drink, leaving Steve in the living room. On the screen, he saw a spider eating another spider. It sent chills down his back. He watched as the narrator explained what was happening, "The female black widow then eats its mate before…"

Steve couldn't hear the rest, because Natasha had walked in and changed the channel.

"I don't really like this part." She says.

Steve half smiled, he knew why. They began to watch something else, but Steve wasn't really listening. He was too lost in his own thoughts. He thought of Peggy, he missed her. He knew things could never be the same. Although he went to see her all the time, he always felt like a part of her was missing. He also thought of Bucky. _I should've held on longer_. Steve tells himself. But he knows it wasn't his fault. He thinks of his Mother. He thinks of himself. Before the serum. Before Captain America. Eventually, he becomes overwhelmed in thoughts and drifts off into a light sleep.

Natasha stares at her sleeping Captain. She knows that any light noise or movement will wake him, so she remains still. Watching him. She wonders how he got through it. Waking up, and having no idea where he was, or how he was even still alive. Then finding out that everyone he had ever known we either in their nineties or dead. It must have been awful.

Natasha hears the elevator open. Revealing a very glum looking Tony Stark. He mumbled something to himself before noticing Steve was asleep.

"What? Did you knock him out or something?" He jokes. N

atasha shakes her head. "I mean, come on. This never happens." He says sarcastically.

Natasha smiles, "I guess it just did."

Tony gets an evil grin. "I bet you twenty bucks, he won't wake up if I poke him." He says.

Natasha rolls her eyes. _Is he serious? _"Not a chance Stark you're on." Tony grins and walks over to Steve's head. He gets very close then pulls his hand back fast. Then he does it again. And again. And again. _And again._ Finally, he is about to do it for real, when Steve's hand shoots up and grabs Tony's wrist, twisting it backwards, until Tony falls to the floor.

"Sorry Tony, just a reflex." Steve opens his eyes and grins, for he had heard their entire conversation, because he woke up when Tony first came out of the elevator. He had always been a light sleeper, but especially since he woke up from the ice. Tony groans, grabbing his wrist, while Natasha grabs Tony's wallet out of his back pocket, and pulls out a twenty. "I'll be taking this." She says, smiling.

**OKAY! SO…. Yeah it was a little….okay REALLY short, but I wanted to go ahead and make sure I was getting the characters right. So I definitely need your feedback. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG! Also, please tell me what you liked that way I know what I can do again. Anyway,**

**KaytieGrl out!**


End file.
